


It pays to advertise

by crazycatt71



Series: Mandatory Funday [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes has a plan, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, booty shorts, mandatory funday, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky comes up with a plan to get Clint's attention
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Funday [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437526
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	It pays to advertise

**Author's Note:**

> For Mandatory FunDay prompt lingerie

Bucky had a plan to get Clint to realize that he wanted to be more than friends, nothing had worked so he had come up with plan. It was a crazy, desperate, last ditch effort kind of plan, but it was a plan. After scouring the internet and making a lot of purchases, he was ready to put his plan into motion. He asked Jarvis to tell him the next time Clint settled into a game of Mario Kart with Sam in the common area, then nervously waited.

“Sargent Barnes, Agent Barton is engaging in a game with Mr. Wilson.” Jarvis announced the afternoon.

Bucky thanked him and sprang into action. He changed into one of his purchases and quickly headed to the common area. He stood in the doorway watching for awhile before taking a deep breath and strolling into the room. He casually walked between the couch where Sam and Clint were seated and the big screen t.v., stopping right in front of them.

“What ya playing?” he asked, looking at the screen.

“What the hell, Barnes?” Sam demanded. “Move your ass.”

Bucky gave Sam an innocent look over his shoulder, grinned when he saw the startled look on Clint's face, and walked back out of the room. Clint watched him go, then looked at Sam with a dazed expression.

“Did Bucky just waltz in here in nothing but a pair of booty shorts that had _Play With Me_ on them?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Sam grumbled.

“That's weird.” Clint said.

“Everything that dude does is weird.” Sam complained.

Clint just shrugged and restarted the game.

A couple days later, during team movie night, Bucky strolled in. The whole team stared at him in stunned fascination as he stopped in front of Clint and bent over to grab a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table, putting his booty short covered ass right in his face. He slowly stood back up and stared at the team while he ate his pizza, giving Clint plenty of time to read _You Want a Piece of This and a picture of a pizza_ from the seat of his shorts. When he was done, he calmly strolled back out.

“What the hell was that?” Tony demanded, flapping his hands in the direction of Bucky's exit.

“Barnes being weird.” Sam said.

Clint stared at the doorway Bucky had walked through, then shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Bucky wore nothing but booty shorts around Clint every chance he could. At first he kept it more playful and suggestive, wearing a pair that said _Looking Like a Snack_ to breakfast, a pair that said _Hella Thicc_ to the gym one day and another that said _Thighs Like Honey, Thick & Sweet_ the next, causing Clint to get kicked in the head by Natasha because he was staring at Bucky instead of defending himself.

Tony swore up a storm when he wore a pair that said _I Feel a Sin Coming On_ to the next movie night. He spit coffee all over the kitchen when Bucky came wearing a pair that said _Naughty_ . Clint choked on his mouthful of cereal, then ran from the room.

“What's with Terminator’s wardrobe?” Tony demanded.

“He's trying to get Clint's attention.” Steve said as he buttered a piece of toast.

“He'll have to up his game, Barton is a bit dense.” Sam said.

Bucky was pacing his living room, thinking the same thing. The more subtle ones weren’t working and he was getting frustrated, so he decided to quit playing around. He knew Clint would be in the gym so he pulled on a pair of shorts that said _Squeeze Me_ and headed to the gym. Clint started choking when Bucky bent over to pick up a free weight. Bucky looked at him, smirked and began doing arm curls. Clint sputtered and headed for the locker room, walking into the doorframe as he left. The next day Clint answered his door to find Bucky standing there.

“You are the most clueless person I have ever met and I'm friends with Steve Rogers.” He said.

“I don't understand.” Clint said, backing up as Bucky moved toward him.

“Obviously.” Bucky growled. “Maybe you'll understand this.”

He turned around and stuck out his ass so Clint could read the words printed across it.

“You sure?” Clint asked softly.

Bucky turned around and looked him in the eye.

“I've been trying to get your attention for weeks, I'm sure.”

“Ok then.” Clint said. “Let’s go.”

Bucky grinned as Clint drug him toward his bedroom.

The next day, Bucky and Clint were the communal kitchen when Steve and Sam came in.

“What, no booty shorts?” Sam asked.

“Nope, don't need ‘em anymore,” Bucky told him, “I got what I wanted,”

“So, it pays to advertise.” Sam said.

“It worked for me.” Bucky replied, grinning at Clint.


End file.
